Lunar's Life
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Lunar is an angel that works for Palutena. But one day, Viridi comes and asks for a ... ANGEL! Lunar, being who she is, takes up the offer, but someone else does too. Will Lunar be able to fit in AND try to live with the person she hates the most? Find out in Lunar's Life! Oc's accepted. -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar's Life Chapter 1**

* * *

A jet black girl with gray eyes and white wings made her way to the front, where the other angels were. "Lunar! Over here!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes and white wings said, waving her arm. She was Tina, Lunar's childhood friend. Lunar made her way over to Tina.

"What's going on?" Lunar asked. Tina faced her. "Viridi came to Skyworld. Palutena called all the angels. It must be important if she called us." Tina said with a sigh.

As if on cue, Palutena came in with Viridi next to her. When they came in all the angels stopped talking and faced them. Palutena smiled. "I called you all for a good reason." Palutena started. "Viridi has come to ask for help." Palutena said.

"I need help, but from an angel." Viridi said. There were mutters, and even a few gasps. Palutena nodded. "I know this is a lot to ask, but which one of you would be willing to be Viridi's angel?" Palutena asked. At first there was silence, and then some started to leave. Lunar thought it over. 'I want to be different from all the others. If I have to be part of Viridi's army to be different, then it's decided! I'll tell Viridi right now!' Lunar thought with a smile. But, right when she was going to raise her arm to be in Viridi's army, someone raised their arm at the same time. Palutena smiled.

"Well, Viridi it looks like you're going to have two angels." Palutena said, motioning the angels up. Lunar was shocked. 'Another person raised there arm?!' Lunar thought, making her way up to Palutena and Viridi. Lunar faced the other angel. Who she saw wanted to make her scream, "NO PLEASE NO!" But, she kept a cool look on and smiled.

The person in front of her was no one other than himself; Sun. Sun was a forest green haired red-eyed white-winged angel. He smirked at her. "It's nice to know that I will be working with someone I know," He started. He whispered the next part. "Very well, almost like you were MY girlfriend." Lunar started screaming in the inside. She hated Sun, since they were little.

Palutena smiled, unaware of the tense. "That's great that you both know each other!" Palutena said. She faced Viridi. "Please take good care of my angels, Viridi." She said. Viridi nodded. "Pack your stuff you two, you're both coming to my place," She said.

Lunar nodded, and practically ran off the stage. Tina pulled her over to the side. "Why did you raise you're arm?" Tina whispered. "I told you before, I want to be different." Lunar whispered back, getting out of her grip and running to her room. Lunar opened her door and closed it behind her. She sighed and started taking out her stuff. "I better not regret this." She muttered. Who knew that she made the right choice.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review, favourite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter2 Getting ready to leave Skyworld

**Lunar's Life chapter 2**

**-With Lunar-**

Lunar woke up very early the next morning. She yawned then sighed. She rubbed her head. Then she got up and got the clothes that Viridi gave her. She changed quickly and when she was done, she admired at herself in the mirror. She wore the same tunic she had worn (Pit's) except this one was gray and had no scarf. She didn't have a golden crown either; she had a small crescent moon clip. She didn't have sandals either too; she had black flats. She also wore a gray anklet on her left ankle. Her black hair was let down and reached mid-back. She smiled at herself and went to pick her weapon. She picked Ninja Palm, which had 3 stars. After installing her weapon, she left to see Viridi. She bumped into someone on the way though. Immediately, she remembered who else became part of Viridi's army. She cursed him in her head, but forced herself to smile a bit. Sun grinned at her. Sun wore the same thing as her, except he didn't have an anklet. And he had a different color; he had black and he didn't have flats, he had the same sandals, except they're black too. His weapon of choice was a Viper Blade. "

You ready, honey?" Sun asked, with a devious smirk after saying 'honey'. Lunar did her best not to yell at him and nodded. They both walked the way to Palutena's lair. Palutena was waiting for them, and next to her was the guard himself, Pit.

"It's too bad that we're losing two valuable angels to Viridi, but she did say she needed them." Palutena said, as Lunar and Sun reached her.

Pit humped and crossed his arms across his chest. "That's what she said last time and she still hasn't given my 3DS back." Pit said. Palutena laughed.

"Lunar stay here, Sun go up ahead and fly to Viridi's home." Palutena said. Sun started to groan, but quickly shuted up when Palutena gave him a look. He opened the doors and flew out.

"Lunar, please watch out for yourself and Sun too. I know you he irritates you. That's because he l-." Palutena started, but when she saw Lunar's bored look she stopped short and said, "Never mind." Lunar ran to the doors and flew after Sun.

**I'm still accepting Oc's! Thanks for reading! Until then bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Viridi

**Lunar's Life Chapter 3**

**-With Lunar-**

Lunar jumped up and flew after Sun. "Sun, wait up!" Lunar yelled. But Sun didn't slow down, in fact he sped up. Lunar sped up as well, trying to catch up to him. When she reached him, she opened her mouth to speak but, got hit by… electricity? Lunar felt numbness take over her body and she leaned on Sun for support.

Sun at first thought his left wing was getting squished by Lunar and was about to yell at her for that, but when he saw that Lunar had her eyes shut and was leaning on him, he blushed. Sun then said, "Can't keep your hands off of me, honey?" When Lunar didn't yell at him like always, he started to worry. He shifted her so that he was carrying her bridal style. Once he saw ground, he landed and put her down gently. He shook her shoulders. "C'mon Lunar, wake up." Sun said. No reply. Sun felt like icy claws were gripping his heart. He stared at Lunar's peaceful face.

Sun felt a liquid substance come out of his eyes. He was crying. "Lunar, please! Don't leave me! Please! I-I love you!" Sun yelled, crying harder. "B-Baka (A.N. It means 'Idiot') I'm still alive, just shocked." Lunar muttered, opening her eyes slowly.

"D-Did you hear anything I said?" Sun asked, quickly wiping away his tears.

"No." Lunar said. She had blacked out.

"Let's go find Viridi." Sun said, pulling her up. Lunar nodded. But, they didn't even need to look, because Viridi had just appeared, pushing open the doors to her temple. "Is Lunar okay? Phosphora had electrode Lunar, thinking she was an intruder. Arlon stopped her right before she hit her harder though." Viridi said.

"So she was the one behind me who electroded me!" Lunar said, rubbing her left arm, which had a nasty burn mark on it. "Sorry I thought you were some old intruder." A sarcastic voice said behind Viridi. It was none other than Phosphora.

Lunar lowered her head so that her bangs could cover her face. Sun's eyes widened and he ran to the door, not daring to look back. A weird black purplish aura settled around Lunar. She rose up her Ninja Palm hand, and said in very scary voice, "Old intruder, I'm the old intruder?" Phosphora eyes widened and she started to shake a bit. Viridi just sighed and mumbled before leaving, "Your room is located at the south side of the Temple. Don't make a big mess here too."

"I'll make you regret saying that!" Lunar yelled, aiming and firing her Ninja Palm. Phosphora dodged the first 4 attacks before she started to get hit. Finally deciding they should stop before Lunar murdered someone; Sun got up from his hiding spot, a very brambly bush, and got out his Viper Blade.

He ran towards the middle and was about to yell at them when somebody beat him to it. "Seriously Phosphora, you're actually getting owned by someone when you had just told me a few minutes ago you're unbeatable. Wow…. No shocker there." A boy said, appearing from a brambly bush (What's up with these bushes!?)

He looked exactly like Pit, but his colors were different. "Dark Pit, shut up!" Phosphora yelled to the boy, Dark Pit. He simply rolled his eyes and left, hands resting on his head. Sun, who was taking this chance since Lunar was distracted, he got behind the distracted Lunar and knocked her out by bopping her on the head with his Viper Blade. Taking the limp Lunar in his arms, he silently dragged her away to her room. "You were never too heavy, Lunar." Sun muttered. When he finally arrived at Lunar's room, he kicked open the door and plopped Lunar down on her bed.

He looked around. Lunar's bed was gray and her walls were black-silver. She had a brown wood dresser and mirror, both pushed aside against her right wall. There was another door; Sun guessed that was the bathroom. Lunar started to stir and was soon awake. "Sun, what just happened?" Lunar asked. Normally she would yell at him and the other angels would burst in and take Sun away, then Sun would yell, "I'll be back for you!" But she was tired, so she let it pass.

"You were fighting Phosphora and I had to knock you out from behind to get you to stop." Sun explained. Lunar nodded and murmured a very faint, "Thanks."


End file.
